


flippalicious definition makes flaky loco. They want to know the sources of my deepest seated trauma.

by hiptothejavabean



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiptothejavabean/pseuds/hiptothejavabean
Summary: (to the tune of happy happy joy joy from ren and stimpy) happy happy tree friends!!!!!! Happy happy tree friends!!!! Happy happy tree friends!!!!
Relationships: Flippy/Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	flippalicious definition makes flaky loco. They want to know the sources of my deepest seated trauma.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyideas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/gifts).



> This is 4 my bestbestbest friend it's their birthday today and this fanfiction sucks but i wanted them to have it cos the other fanfiction i was working on for their birthday isnt even done yet LOLOLOLOL  
> sorry if it's ooc it's so painful to write fanfiction for smth that has no personalities in the characters but like, has a strict "fandom" interpretation and stuff. Also stan green family. It came out more emo than i meant it? Whatever.  
> I have a much better fanfiction in the works that. I haven't finished either WTF IS WRONG W ME

Flippy smiled wide, teeth glinting with the sunlight beaming in through the window, eyes clenched in focus.  
The mirror smiled back.  
He tapped his fuzzy little digits on the bathroom sink, the fingers occasionally fumbling and his claws clacking together. His grip tightened, but the smile remained the same.  
Flippy had always hated mornings. Nightmares, of course, made it impossible to wake up. So he used to be groggy, left wandering in the silence of his empty apartment and thinking. Thinking, all the time, and throbbing in his head and sipping from a coffee mug and just hoping he made it to work that day.  
But now he liked getting up so much earlier than the rest of his family. It gave him time for routines. There was still that thinking, but it was the time he got for himself now, so it felt...special. somehow. So he'd get up in the morning and smile in the mirror to release endorphins and think about working out for the first time in a couple months and then shrug and load his coffee with sugar. Nutty had gotten him to like it a little. And if lumpy had taught him anything, it was probably that he should do things he likes, and routines. Getting his mind off of it.  
His pajamas had little squirrels on them. Nutty had come home with a shopping cart full of them a few years ago, before they even dated, and flippy still found giant sacks of gumdrops and candy canes in the pocket of each set. The pajamas were soft and pink (probably his favorite color) and plus, they reminded him of nutty. Even though nutty was right there in the other room. It was just nice to breathe, especially on the nights where nutty was dead.  
He could smell salami from lifty and shiftys room. The walls were thin in their apartment, and lifty had left the night before; he must have swiped something from lumpys butcher shop. Old habit from when they were poor orphans living alone and starving. Flippy got it. He got the need to do anything comforting. He'd tried to help them channel their energy into anything else--their schoolwork, hobbies, anything that preferably wasnt illegal--but nutty always giggled and swiped a heath bar off the shelf at the supermarket, and before flippy knew it, he'd be walking out of the store, trying to look as casual as possible with two raccoons, trenchcoats full of anything they could get their paws on, under each arm and an ecstatic squirrel, shirt leaking jellybeans, latched onto his back.  
Flippy looked back into the mirror, and the smile was softer.  
Sometimes thinking wasnt so bad, was it?

Flippyd been just tired enough to accidentally take his fresh cup of coffee into the shower with him, so he had to get another and take an actual shower that didnt entail slipping, dropping to his ass, and spilling coffee everywhere. But once that was done, he stood in the middle of the living room, looking into the silent television.  
Cheap. It was all so cheap. Lifty and shifty werent getting any sort of better life than theyd had out of this, were they? A rank old apartment full of the cheapest things flippy could get his mitts on. Between nutty being chronically unemployed and a big spender and flippy being ...a little weird...he was just soothing his own ego with this, wasnt he?  
Catching his own gaze in the television, flippy rose his mug to his lips and watched his face contort when the sugar hit his tongue with a little too much force. He set the mug down and tipped his head.  
The little reflection replicated his next few exaggerated expressions. Sticking out his tongue. Scowling. Surprise. He only looked good when he was smiling. It was only good when he was adorable.  
God, when had he become so transfixed on his own appearance? He looked off. All the time. He wasnt even that fit anymore. His resting expression looked dumb. What did nutty see in him at all?  
Flippy rose to his feet, flexing both paws. Okay, it's time to wake everyone up. As much as he loved quiet, sometimes he needed a little noise.

The only people who slept deeper than he did were his kids and boyfriend, he decided. Alarm clocks terrified flippy, so they didnt have them; besides, he functioned well enough as one.  
Getting lifty and shifty up was probably no more difficult than waking up any other teen. Needed a gong, or a dollar bill. If they smelled that, it was over. The only real issue was that some nights theyd leave a bucket full of water on the doorway, and flippy would open the door and get drenched and lifty and shifty would gleefully point and laugh at him.  
This morning, no buckets, just a dollar or two and the twins were rubbing their eyes and muttering as they made their way to go pass back out on the couch.  
No. Nutty was truly the worst.  
Flippy could smash his head between cymbals and nutty wouldnt wake up. He'd sleep straight through a smoke alarm. It was probably his body crashing as his sugar rush stopped being perpetually maintained, flippy figured. It was cute, but totally impractical on a weekday, when flippy couldnt just sit there and marvel at the existence of a silent nutty.  
The only way to wake up nutty was to bundle him up in the blankets and roll him. Back and forth. Eventually he got dizzy and arose from his Death Slumber.  
Nutty blinked up wearily at flippy, batting his eyelashes like snow white. They held this gaze for a few moments, flippys heart thumping. Why was he like this? It's not like hes not an adult. He's just such a dumb hopeless romantic that--  
Nutty mumbled something about taking a nap and rolled over.  
"Nutty!!" Flippy shouted, voice wavering in embarrassing fright, shaking him by the shoulders. Nutty just tipped his head back limply and snored like a horse.  
Flippy unstuck a lollipop from the nightstand and slammed it onto nuttys forehead.  
Now that there was a tiny dent in nuttys head, he shot upright.  
"Im alive!!!" He shouted joyously, throwing his hands in the air. Flippy squeaked as nutty wrapped him up in a spine-bending hug. "Without my favorite-davorite flippy in the whole wide world i woulda been roadkill!" He mushed his face into flippy. "A dead-ant lollipop! A squished piece of gum on the road..." Nutty let go to mourn all the chewed squashed pavement gum in the world briefly, and flippy finally got the ability to exhale. His spine was fucked up now for the day, but by tomorrow it'd be fine, so he didnt really worry. Hell, yesterday nuttyd killed himself making breakfast. Which, now that flippy thought about it, he kind of needed right now.  
Flippy made a little sound and pointed a finger in the general direction of the kitchen. Nutty lurched forward. "Ooh! Charades! I loooove charades!"  
"Breakfast, nutty." Flippy grinned.  
Nuttys face fell. "Charades doesnt have WORDS," he grunted petulantly, and rose from the bed with a grand sweep of the sheets and tackle-roll of his boyfriend.  
Once they rolled directly into the door, slamming nuttys head against it with a harsh thwack, nutty finally had the dignity to open the door and fling himself out to their...sons.

Nutty made breakfast in a flurry, squealing song lyrics like the scream of a torpedo as it launches. Limbs everywhere, pots and pans clattering into the sink without even being used. Flippy would note the thing about the dishes if he wasnt always drowned in syrupy goodness instantly after.  
Once he'd prodded lifty away from his ratty old gameboy and pried shifty off the couch, they were able to sit at the dining room table. Or, sort of the 'dining room'. There was no real border between the kitchen, living room, and dining room, so they kind of morphed into one.  
But it felt like a dining room.  
As twenty pancakes sizzled on the stove, lifty gave shifty a kick under the table. It was just loud enough that flippy noticed, and shifty kicked back.  
"Boys--"  
"LIFTY SUCKS." shifty immediately punched the table as part of his declaration. Lifty squinted, scowling across the table.  
Shifty, fist still firmly planted on the table, scowled back.  
Then lifty kicked him again.  
Shortly, they were half sparring under the table, pretending that flippy wasnt watching.  
"Isnt there anything normal you can do with yourselves?" Flippy asked, half amused and half frustrated.  
Lifty stopped punching shifty in the hip long enough for shifty to cock his head at flippy. "We are being normal. Flaky said you broke their nose last year. Or didja forget? Youre such a mean dad..." Shifty paused, and, noticing lifty hadnt started punching him again, pounced on the opportunity to attack, smacking the back of his head.  
Nutty briefly interrupted the conversation by hitting a cracking, off-key high note as he spun around the room.  
"It's different!" Flippy returned to the conversation at hand. "It wasnt purposeful!" He'd been trying to help them with their bravery issues by increasing their strength, but of course he'd underestimated his own and shattered their face. They were fine though! Afterwards! "And we're not related!"  
"Well maybe if you were youda broke their nose more often," shifty took a fist to the face but, instead of retaliating, gaped in awe at the plate of pancakes nutty had placed in front of them.  
Perfectly browned, beautiful, a fluffy tower of magical flavor.  
Nutty took out a bottle of hardening chocolate, thunked the bottom, and let the entire thing splatter over the stack. Then, he proceeded to pick up a syrup bottle lifty had filled with glitter glue, tasted it, and poured it on top of the solid pancake pile. A few more layers later, and he finished it off with a tiny little squirt of whipped cream.  
Lifty and shifty stared it down, mouths and eyes watering with glee. Flippy peered around to the other side of the table at nutty, who had his hands clenched at his chest, almost driven to tears by the majesty of his creation.  
"Blueberry pancakes?" He asked, partially joking. He'd been trying to get nutty to eat anything but pure sugar for longer than he could remember.  
"Chocolate chip, silly!" Nutty beamed, dipping a giant cake slicer into the center of the tower.  
Lifty and shifty, ignoring the delicate, reverent way nutty sliced the cake, dug into the amalgamation with their bare paws and came out with massive lumps of...cake, at this point. Flippy sniled and chuckled as they tore at it with their chocolate-dripping paws, but waited for nutty to finish the seemingly orgasmic experience of getting himself a piece.  
"LIFTY!!!" nutty shouted. Lifty looked right up, a hand in his mouth. "You didnt get any whipped cream!!!" As nutty was distracted dousing liftys serving with whipped cream, flippy leaned over and completed the slice and took one of his own.  
Shifty reached in to grab another massive chunk even though his mouth was still full, smirking at flippy. "Yanno, dad, youre nothin compared t'nutsy here!! Best cook ever!! I think if you really loved us--"  
Nutty looked over at flippy, half his slice already in his mouth, with a distraught whimper. Flippy sighed and chewed at the little bite he'd taken so far. "Whatre you trying to guilt me into buying for you now?" He half smiled.  
Shifty slouched back in his chair. "Playstation," he muttered under his breath. Lifty rolled his eyes and licked off his plate.  
"Cmon, it's not that big of a deal," flippy smiled, bringing both paws to his chest, trying to pretend that it wasn't that big of a deal to him. "Youre fine. Just dont know what would make you want to say that," flippy took another bite.  
"Dunno at all..." Nutty pouted, obviously upset.  
"'s that mean--"  
"No, youre not getting a playstation," flippy took another bite. Hm.

"School!" Flippy beamed in a fake excited voice.  
"School," shifty droned, and lifty groaned.  
"SCHOOL?" nutty wailed.  
Flippy stopped smoothing out the twins' spiked-out hairstyles and just stared questioningly.  
"Think you mean ROAD TRIP!!" Beamed nutty, tossing a bundle of maps all over the floor in front of them.  
"Road trip," shifty repeated, and lifty still seemed bored, but cocked his head.  
"Road trip?" Flippy asked, curious.  
Nutty nodded wildly, spit going everywhere. "Wanna? Wanna go?"  
"Why?"  
Nutty immediately froze up, slouched back and wiped a tear off his cheek.. "Lots of roads in the world, 'd make us feel better," he sniffled, wiping his mouth up his entire arm, "and i already called you in sick at wooork."  
"He has disneyland circled sixteen times," shifty mused as lifty showed him one of the maps.  
Flippy squinted over shiftys shoulder. Yeah, that was disneyland. He smiled again. "We'd get in a crash."  
"Yeah!" Nutty bounced on his toes.  
Lifty was deeply absorbed in the charts nutty had drawn up apparently in the twenty minutes since breakfast, and shifty was passing each map over to flippy once his brother was done.  
Flippy peered down at the massive wad of papers in his paws. "When do you want to go?"  
It was going to be a very loud couple of days.


End file.
